Fanfiction
by CamiWriter
Summary: Es el siglo XXIII y muchas cosas han cambiado, el contacto extraterrestre es cosa de día día, viajar al espacio es muy normal, entre otras cosas. Oh, pero hay otras que aún se conservan del siglo XXI. ¿Como cuales? Sencillo. La escritura y lectura de Fanfiction. ¡Porque siempre vamos a existir los fanfickers!


Disclaimer: Star Trek no me pertenece, es propiedad de Gene Roddenberry y retomado por J. J. Abrams.

Sólo hago esto por diversión :)

* * *

 **Fanfiction.**

\- Te lo digo Spock, las palomitas de maíz son indispensables para ver una película antigua.

El medio vulcano elevó una ceja. Eso no tenía sentido.

\- Capitán...

\- Jim - Corrigió el rubio.

\- Jim... Eso es ilógico. Puedes ver una película terrícola sin necesidad de estar ingiriendo algo.

\- ¡Vamos! No le quites la diversión a lo que es una costumbre humana.

\- Desconozco dicha costumbre.

\- Solo hasta hoy, Spock. - Sonríe James y se detienen ante su camarote, de donde se escuchan risas de sus amigos, quienes los esperaban para comenzar a ver la película.

Jim mira confundido a Spock y este sólo se encoge de hombros.

Se adentran y ven a Leonard McCoy recostado en su cama y sosteniendo un Padd mientras Uhura, Scotty, Sulu y Chekov lo rodean sin parar de reír.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen? - pregunta Jim con una sonrisa.

Todos se dan cuenta de los recién llegados y sus risas se hacen más estridentes.

\- Lo siento... Jim- trata de decir McCoy entre risas, se aclara la garganta y continua- Solo estábamos leyendo.

Volvió a reír ante la clara confusión del rubio.

\- ¿Y que leen?

\- Unas cositas que nos encontramos en una de las redes de la nave.

\- Y se llaman...

Leonard trataba de aguantar la risa con solo verlos, pero se tragó las ganas y respondió.

\- Querido amigo, se llaman "Fanfics"

\- De acuerdo... - Jim conocía los fanfics, pero no lo relacionaba aún a la reacción de sus amigos.

\- ¿Quieren escuchar un poco de este magnífico relato? - Preguntó el castaño a sus amigos, que aún se encontraban plantados en la puerta.

Spock y Jim se miran antes de asentir. Por alguna razón, Spock creía que quizá era mala idea.

\- De acuerdo - Bones fijo su vista en el Padd y comenzó a hablar-

 _"No podía dejar de mirarlo, aunque su mera visión me provocaba imágenes mentales de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Imágenes que quemaban a fuego vivo y me hacían ruborizar._

 _Saliendo del turno laboral. Lo encontré de nuevo, frente a mi puerta. El lugar estaba vacío a excepción de nosotros dos. Él me vio a los ojos, hasta que noté que no pudo resistirse más y de casi un salto se acercó a mí._

 _\- ¿Te gustaría repetir lo de anoche? - le pregunté, viendo aquellos ojos oscuros quemar de deseo._

 _\- Por supuesto... Jim- susurró Spock y..."_

 _-_ ¡PARA! - Gritó Kirk aterrorizado de lo último que acaba de escuchar.

\- Sólo fueron dos miserables párrafos, Jim, debes escuchar lo que sigue. Es candente - Sonrió burlonamente al ver lo incómodos que se encontraban sus amigos, uno rojo y el otro verde.

El vulcano se encontraba sorprendido de lo que se puede encontrar en las redes.

\- ¿Por qué alguien escribiría algo así? - preguntó Spock.

Obviamente la película quedó de lado, el tema de la noche ahora eran los fanfics.

\- Ustedes dos siempre están juntos - Enumeró Uhura con una sonrisa.

\- Pueden entenderse solo con una mirada a los ojos - Continuó Sulu.

\- Los he visto a ambos ruborizarse estando juntos - Dijo Bones, ganándose una mirada mortal por parte de Jim.

\- Comparten siempre sus comidas - esta vez fue Chekov.

\- Y jamás vi que un humano invadiera el espacio personal de un vulcano sin que este lo golpease y claro, ustedes son la excepción.- sonrió Scotty, dejando a los aludidos sin palabra alguna.

\- ¡Oh! - Exclamó Bones - Deberían ver esto, hay más de 8.000 fanfics dedicados a ustedes dos y en todo tipo de idiomas, terrestres o no.

\- Vimos unos cuantos donde el rollo era entre ustedes tres, McCoy - Mencionó Uhura, provocando que él se enrojeciera un poco. Le arrebató de las manos el Padd y buscó dicha historia. Mientras Leonard ocultaba su cabeza bajo una almohada, adelantó a la parte más interesante y comenzó a leer.

" _Se convirtieron en un revoltijo de besos, manos y extremidades enredadas. Pero le dieron rienda suelta a todos los sentimientos que jamás habían expresado, hasta ese momento. Cambiaban de posición probando cuanto les era posible. Jim en el medio, Spock en el medio, Leonard en el medio. O debajo, o arriba, o a cada lado, o invertidos..."_

 _-_ ¡Hey! - exclamó Bones rojo como un tomate - Estábamos fastidiándolos a ellos, no a mí.

Sulu cogió el Padd ahora.

\- Es mi turno de leer - sonríe.

\- No te atreverías - susurra Scotty sonriendo.

Sulu se aclara la garganta.

" _Su tersa piel oscura me cautiva, sus ojos negros me desnudan y me pierdo en su profundidad._

 _¡Qué voz! Cuando cantas eres mi delirio._

 _La suavidad de tus manos me recorre y se siente como la seda, aún no sé cómo es que estás conmigo._

 _No me malinterpretes, no me quejo._

 _Me levantas la camisa y yo deslizo el cierre de tu vestido..."_

 _-_ Yo creo que puedes dejarlo hasta ahí, Hikaru - Dice Uhura mientras le da un golpecito en el hombro.

Jim y Spock ya se habían unido al grupo, divertidos por cómo cambio el rumbo de todo. -Al menos ya no trataba de ellos-

Scotty fue el siguiente en tomar el Padd y su sonrisa perversa no se le escapó a nadie.

\- Hikaru - le susurró Chekov - no me gusta cómo nos mira.

\- Pavel - le responde Sulu - somos los únicos que quedan por ser nombrados...

\- Der'mo - masculló en ruso Chekov entre dientes.

" _Aquel planeta cubierto de nieve los congelaba, el transportador se había averiado justo cuando era su turno de ir a la nave._

 _-"Descuiden, Scotty ya está terminando los arreglos, dentro de poco los traeremos de vuelta" - Se escuchaba la agitada voz de su capitán a través del comunicador. Les preocupó cuando un lejano "Capitán, tardaremos 6 horas al menos" se escuchó. - Busquen refugio y traten de mantener el calor._

 _\- De acuerdo, capitán. - Dice Sulu, quien ya se estaba cansando de aquel clima. Cierra el comunicador y mira a Pavel, quien se encuentra menos tembloroso que él. "Por supuesto, viene de Rusia, debe de estar acostumbrado al frio... Al menos más que yo"_

 _\- Hikaru - le susurra Pavel después de un tiempo. Lo mira y ve su cara más pálida que de costumbre, casi de un tono azul y se preocupa. Si bien Pavel resiste más el frio, es más joven que Sulu, tiene 19 apenas y su cuerpo no ha sido expuesto a ese tipo de climas jamás._

 _El asiático le rodea con un brazo._

 _\- Pavel, resiste - le dice algo alarmado y decide optar por la única opción que tienen para mantenerse calientes en las próximas 5 horas faltantes..._

 _Sulu besa desesperadamente a Chekov, quien reacciona positivamente. Sus manos empiezan a explorar, buscando algo de calor, despertando sensaciones y gemidos en ambos..."_

\- ¡Hey! - se queja Chekov. - La historia estaba buena hasta esa última parte.

Todos se ríen, excepto Spock, claro, ante las locuras que acaban de leer.

\- ¿Cuantas historias hay de cada uno? - pregunta Jim.

\- Bien, veamos. - murmura Bones mientras busca en el Padd.- Hay aproximadamente 10.567 historias "Spirk", 6.429 "McSpirk", 3.917 historias "Chulu" cuyo nombre me da risa y 3.872 "ScottxUhura". Tan solo en las redes de las naves clase Constitución.

\- ¿Viste Spock? - le da un leve codazo a su amigo - Somos famosos.

\- No estoy seguro si sea bueno o malo que seamos famosos por dichos escritos.

\- Como quieras, a mí me dieron curiosidad y perturbador o no, me leeré algunos.

El vulcano solo se limita a observarlo. Hace tan solo un poco había gritado que dejaran de leer eso y ahora se está ofreciendo a leer varios. Como siempre, Jim resultaba fascinantemente ilógico.

Después de dejar el raro drama de lado, por fin comenzaron a ver la película. Una muy antigua que Jim y Spock lograron descubrir en la biblioteca de la nave.

Finalizada la función, todos habían quedado dormidos, excepto el rubio capitán y su primer oficial, quienes vieron la película de inicio a fin.

James se encontraba pensativo, ante todo lo que sucedió con los escritos. Spock ciertamente se mostró confuso, pero no parecía enojado o asqueado. Incluso puede apostar a que le vio una de esas sonrisas pequeñas que daba cuando realmente algo le divertía, aunque claro, con Spock no se puede estar seguro.

Mira al joven vulcano y se da cuenta que éste lo estaba viendo a él. Sin poder evitarlo, se sonroja sutilmente, pero lo suficiente como para que se note.

Bones se había quedado con su cama, los demás estaban desperdigados por el suelo o el sofá, todos profundamente dormidos. Ellos dos habían quedado en unas colchas inflables que tenía la nave de suplemento. Uno junto al otro.

\- Spock - susurra Jim - ¿Qué opinas de los fics que escribieron sobre nosotros?

Él lo piensa un poco.

\- Opino que si las personas se esmeran tanto en redactar cosas tan impresionantes... Debe ser por algo.

\- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

\- Absolutamente, Jim.

\- Creo que hemos sido demasiado obvios. Deberíamos simplemente decirles a todos y confirmar lo que ya sospechan.

Spock asiente y acercan sus rostros para darse un suave beso de buenas noches.

\- ¡Aja! - Los sobresaltó el grito de McCoy y se dieron cuenta que casi todos, menos Chekov, quien se había rendido a las cobijas y la almohada, estaban despiertos y observando la escena.

\- Oigan, ¿nadie les dijo que espiar conversaciones ajenas es mala educación? - sonríe Jim, a quien se le subieron los colores.

\- Creo que aquí todos estamos felices - murmura McCoy.

\- ¿Porque lo confesamos todo y ya no habrá mentiras de este tipo, Bones?

\- Mejor, mocoso - Sonríe el castaño. - Nuestro Ship ahora es Canon.

* * *

Hey! miren quien volvió! Este One-Shot contien un fragmento de uno de mis fics y un fragmento de un borrador.

-Sí, no me maten xD aún debo un fic, pero como dije alguna vez, soy pésima para las redacciones largas-

En fin, ¿Merece este fanfiction, que se llama Fanfiction y trata sobre los fanfiction, algún review? :3


End file.
